Loving Illusion
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Takes place a month after Bilbo leaves in FOTR. First non Pippin Fic. T.T Hard to write. Read and Review Please
1. Default Chapter

Loving Illusion By Robin Girl Chapter 1  
  
(Author note: All right, this is just SCARY. This story doesn't have Pippin or Merry in it at all. It just has Frodo and Sam. I'm scared someone help me. You want to know why? My cousin wants me to write a Frodo torture story that isn't slash (that's not fair either) for her. I can't be mean and not do it but to be honest I don't know how to write a Frodo story anymore.)  
  
Frodo Baggin's sat up in his bed looking around. It was morning now, only you couldn't really tell it. Outside dark clouds filled the sky making everything look dreary.  
  
"Mr. Frodo sir."  
  
Frodo looked up to see Sam standing in the door. He had put an apron on and had what looked to be a frying pan in his hand ready to cook or hurt something. "Good morning Sam."  
  
"I was jus' 'bout to come wake you sir. Will you be wanting Breakfast?"  
  
Frodo let out a small giggle. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be a hobbit." He climbed out of bed yawning. "About what time did you arrive?"  
  
"Oh, about three hours ago." The Gardner replied heading back down the hall. "Come on into the kitchen Mr. Frodo. I have some good eggs waiting for you."  
  
"Alright Sam, I'll be there in a moment." After Sam left Frodo sat back on his bed pulling his knees to his chest. Bag End felt so empty now that Bilbo was gone. Sure, Sam kept him company, but no one could replace his Uncle.  
  
Today in particular he missed Bilbo more than ever. Why, he hadn't figured out yet. Quietly he stood again wiping away a tear. It had been almost two months since Bilbo had left without saying good-bye. "Oh dear Bilbo."  
  
As he walked down the hallway to the kitchen his eyes filled with tears. This whole hobbit hole in every way reminded him of Bilbo.  
  
Frodo entered the kitchen silently, streaks from his tears were plain as day on his pale cheeks. Sam was humming to himself a song not noticing anything.  
  
To Frodo's surprise he saw Bilbo sitting by the fire. Confused he rubbed his eyes, "Bilbo?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo what are you talking about?" Sam turned around in time to catch Frodo before he launched himself into the fire. "FRODO!!"  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *is a little hyper* I figured that I'd make it into numerous chapters. Just to torture a..um.person..er hobbit.LOL!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Loving Illusion By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(You do realize that this is VERY bad. I'm hyper off LOTR/Batman/Beatles and I'm writing a fanfic.not a good thing. HEHEHE I got to see the Goonies!! YAHOO! Sean is SOOOO cute!!!!! I want my little boy if I ever have one to look just like him!! So adorable)  
  
Frodo struggled to break free. Why was Sam keeping him from Bilbo? "Let me go Sam. It's Bilbo. He's back!!!"  
  
Sam's arms kept a lock around Frodo's waist and he pulled his master away from the burning flames. He still wasn't sure what Frodo was jabberin' about Bilbo and all. "Mr. Bilbo isn't here."  
  
Frodo felt tears fall again. Bilbo started laughing at him. It was an evil laugh, one that made him feel like he had done something wrong.  
  
Sam felt the temperature in the room drop or that's what it felt like. Just by holding Frodo he could tell what was wrong. Frodo missed Bilbo. His master had held all of his feelings in for two months. Now they had resurfaced into this. The Bilbo that Frodo was seeing was an illusion.  
  
As much as Sam didn't want to do this he slapped Frodo across the face. His hand left a red mark on his master's delicate skin. "Mr. Frodo, it's an illusion. Bilbo has been gone for some time now."  
  
Frodo froze when his brain registered that someone had slapped him. Who would be dumb enough to do that? "Sam?"  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo I'm so sorry."  
  
"It was an illusion wasn't it?" Frodo asked. "He's not coming back."  
  
"He might Mr. Frodo, he might. You don't know."  
  
"Sam I miss him so much."  
  
"I know, but you have a family here Mr. Frodo. Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, and I we are your family." Sam soothed brushing back Frodo's hair. "You must remember this."  
  
Frodo's eyes glazed over again and he fainted right there in Sam's arms. Sam caught him scared. "Mr. Frodo?" When his master didn't answer he kicked into action and tried to think of everything he was taught.  
  
First, Sam carried Frodo back to his room and laid him back in his bed. Second, Sam ran back in and filled a bowl with water and got a compress, though, that was after he saved those poor eggs.  
  
In the room Frodo's small hobbit body didn't move in the covers that Sam had placed him in. To Frodo the world had ended. The one who loved him when no one else did was gone.  
  
The room looked darker then it had been. Sam sighed but walked on in not sure what to expect. He hoped that Frodo would be ok. Infact, he prayed and silently made his way over to the bed.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(Please review!) 


End file.
